Songs in Transformers Style!
by xXBlack'BladeXx
Summary: Transformer parodies of songs! They do actually fit with the beat because I test-sing them numerous times as I go along and when I'm finished. Sometimes you just kinda gotta speed up or slow down accordingly. Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid and know myself.
1. Shake It Off in Transformers Style!

**This was just a random idea that popped into my head today, and I couldn't say no to it! A Transformers parody of Taylor Swift's 'Shake It Off'. I tried to get something from TFA, TFP, and the Bay-verse all in here, though, admittedly, there's more movie than anything else and more TFP than TFA. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Transformers nor anything in relation, and I do not own the original songs, nor do I hate them. This is all in good fun! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Transformers Rock<strong>

('Shake It Off' parody)

This girl can't be saved!

Transformers on her brain!

That's what people say.

Mm-mm

That's what people say.

Mm-mm

Friends say, "Girl, you need a date!"

"Transformers are all fake."

At least, that's what people say.

Mm-mm

That's what people say.

Mm-mm

But I keep cruisin'.

Can't stop, won't stop swoonin'…

At alien robots—ooh, man!

They won't leave my mind,

But that's all right!

Ratchet keeps on throwin' his wrench, wrench, wrench…

And the earth's under Autobot defense-fense-fense…

Hey, Ironhide, why you gotta be so dense?

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

Starscream is the mech that we all love to hate.

And Megatron is lookin' for some necks to break.

And Sentinel ain't nothin' but a fake, fake, fake.

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

And then there's Bumblebee,

Who's lightnin' on his feet!

As awesome as can be!

Mm-mm

As awesome as can be!

Mm-mm

And Optimus we know (Optimus we know)

Is in a class that's all his own (class that's all his own)!

When the factions meet you know,

Mm-mm

That slag's about to blow!

Mm-mm

And I keep cruisin'.

Can't stop, won't stop swoonin'…

At these robots—ooh, man!

They won't leave my mind,

But that's all right!

'Cuz Megs is gonna yell "Decepticons, attack!"

And the Autobots are gonna fight right back.

And energon is gonna be spilled—oh, scrap!

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

Prowl is gonna kick some aft, aft, aft.

And Bulkhead's gonna crush in helms—take that!

And Smokescreen's gonna phase right through the pack.

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

*spoken* Hey, hey, hey! Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats in the world, you coulda been gettin' down with these. Sick. 'Bots.

Transformers walk in with their guns blazin'.

It's like "Oh, my Primus!"

There's people in a daze.

And, liaisons over there, there's some tips you need to hear.

Why don't you blow it out your afts, guys, because nobody cares!

'Cuz the 'cons are never ever gonna leave this place.

And Optimus just ripped apart the Fallen's face.

And, Miko, you were s'pposed to stay at the base!

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

Knock Out's gonna need a new coat of paint.

Shockwave is so creepy I could faint, faint, faint!

And Soundwave is like Slenderman and has no face.

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

* * *

><p><strong>I might end up doing more of these things if ever I'm hit with an idea for a parody. Yes? No? Voldshtien? Any suggestions? <strong>**WARNING: I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING JUSTIN BEIBER.**


	2. All About that Base Transformers Style!

** Requested by Tallstar27 of DA. I hope I lived up to her expectations with this one. Honestly, this was going to be about TFP mechs being all chest and no hips, but then I started comparing versions, and I realized that the TFA mechs were WAY more chest than hips and waist than any other version, so I guess it turned into one for them. NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING ABOUT ANY OF THE CHESTPLATES. I LOVE barrel chests—always have. I shamelessly admit that I'm a chest-girl. But I'm just saying that the guys had wasp-waists and this is just a thought on what their opinions of that might have been. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Them Chestplates<strong>

**('All About that Bass' Parody)**

Because you know we all about them chests,

'Bout them chests,

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests, chests, chests, chests, chests.

I think it's pretty clear,

We all got awesome pecks.

And as for glutes and hips,

The girls don't give a heck!

We got them swimmer's bods the girls want.

All the right equipment,

All the right junk.

We're really thin down low

And super wide up top.

Afraid we'll snap like twigs.

Designers, make it stop!

It's like we're wearin' corsets

Designed for mechs!

But, hey, the girls don't give a frag when you got super, awesome chests!

The designers asked us to try this look on just for size.

They all said that we'd all look so majorly, super fly.

And now we walkin' around with these waists that are super small.

Hope we don't have to pick up too much that could way a lot!

Because you know we all about them chests,

'Bout them chests,

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Big, broad, barrel chests!

Ain't really nothin' wrong with havin' that.

But, you know, it would be really nice…

If we just got to have a bit more hip and waist so that we wouldn't snap in half!

The designers asked us to try this look on just for size.

They all said that we'd all look so majorly, super fly.

And now we walkin' around with these waists that are super small.

Hope we don't have to pick up too much that could way a lot!

Because you know we all about them chests,

'Bout them chests,

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Because you know we all about them chests,

'Bout them chests,

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Because you know we all about them chests,

'Bout them chests,

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.


End file.
